A broken picture frame
by FallenBatAngel
Summary: One family will have to put aside all their fighting to save their little baby bird. Bad summary but ya...


A broken picture frame

AN: This story has a younger Dick and an older Jason. Also Jason isn't "psychopathic" (He was always sane to me 3) Red Hood but a slightly calmer and more brotherly JayBird. And he has a twin in my story so ya…I regret nothing.

I do not own DC Comics, Batman, Robin, Dick, Jay or Young Justice. Sad I know.

(I hope all the people who voted that Jason die and now love him meet Damian and piss him off so then he beats them to a pulp. Seriously you guys were so not feeling the aster.)

PS: I will post the picture of the family on my Tumblr or a link to Polyvore

And my flashbacks and thoughts are always gonna be in _Italic _

_"Our brothers and sisters are there with us from the dawn of our personal stories to the inevitable dusk." _

_**Author: Susan Scarf Merrell**_

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Dickie! Happy birthday to you!" _

_Cheering, laughter, smiles and hugs. He never felt this happy, not in a long time. Turning his head away from the large chocolate cake in-front of him to look up at the six smiling people, his family, a tall broad shouldered man with the build of years of hard work and fighting, a warm faced older man in a brisk suit and caring fatherly aurora , a tall handsome young man who's gem green eyes seemed welcoming and protective with a hint of mischief, and a red headed beauty with the wit, charm, and fighting skills that got many of Gotham's criminals into Arkam's medical ward but her sisterly love was what kept their small family together along with the motherly care of a feline loving dark haired beauty, who's love broke into the Dark Knights heart._

_Screaming, yelling, cursing, words of hatred with tears of anger and pain. His world seemed to start falling and there was nothing for him to hold on to. He watched through glassy tear consumed eyes as his family broke into pieces, his siblings stood facing the Bat the duo's eyes full of pain and hate, maybe a little bit of regret in his sisters violet eyes. His mother holding him tightly to her as they both sobbed; their family was gone. _

_It was on his birthday that he felt truly loved, it was on his birthday that he saw his adoptive father truly smile, it was on his birthday that his family broke apart, it was on that day his 'mother' cried, it was on that day that Red Robin and Batgirl left Gotham; no longer willing to carry the Bat name._

_The young boy looked down at the picture frame one last time before hurling it towards the wall across him, laying face down he cried until sleep took over his body. _

_On the soft carpeted floor lay a shattered frame, a picture of a once happy family lay inside it, small shards of glass lay across the photo and the floor. Six smiling faces, happy smiles graced the photo. A 'grandfather', a father, two sons, a daughter, and a 'mother'. The bats. The fighters. The hero's. The broken ones._

_And now…the lost ones. _

Saturday, March, 21st, 2012.

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

9:35 AM

_Beep…beep…beep_

Slamming a fist again his alarm clock Dick Grayson Wayne groan tiredly as the sunlight hit his blue orbs. Why the hell was his alarm set so early? '_Probably Alfred wanting me up early for some kind of training with Bruce' _sighing the young acrobat hauled him self up and tried to walk towards the bathroom without hopelessly crashing into something in his half conscious state.

{_Wayne Manor kitchen}_

Alfred Pennyworth trusted and loved butler of the Wayne house hold; even before the day Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha brought home their son Bruce from the hospital. As he finished setting the table he paused for a moment '_Still setting the table for five ay Pennyworth?' _Sighing the caretaker of the house of Bat silently removed the three extra plates set on the table. No matter how many years seemed to pass (Two to be exact) he still couldn't bring him self to the conclusion that the once ago happy, even with all they saw during their "work", family was now no more. It brought a jab of misery to the English mans heart.

Shaking his head he turned and grabbed the head of the manors cup of coffee, the old man smiled softly as he stared down at the mug. It had been a gift from the young wards to their 'Father', a simple yet delicately crafted mug with an ironically crafted bat symbol on the side of the ceramic cup. But if you held the mug upside down you could see the small engraving, "_To a father who cares us, protects us, and most of all loves us. Love you're baby 'bats' ~Jason, Dick, and Angela" _

Snapping out of his thoughts as the youngest and seemingly only Bat child left in the manor walked into the kitchen a 'Can this day go any slower' look plastered on his face. The butlers knew why but decided to keep his comment to himself. He knew how broken up the robin must be and he couldn't quite blame the boy. Loosing his family again was too much for the young hero, even when the famine feline who had managed to break into the heart of the Bat had stormed up to hers and Bruce's room and packed up all her belongings and left truly did leave an emptied spot in both the dynamic duo's hearts.

Looking towards the young hero with a warm smile holding a plate of the boy's favorite breakfast of chocolate pancakes with whipped cream and berries and placing it before him. "Good morning Master Richard" the boy smiled back softly before staring down at his food mumbling a small "Good morning" back. Turning to look out the window the aging butler gave out a small prayer like he did every year since that day, frowning he hoped this year would be different, maybe this year the Bat clan would be whole again.

Dick picked around with his food not actually in a good mood to eat anything at all, maybe a trip to Mount Justice might help him clear his mind. Quickly taking a small bit of the pancakes before running up to his room and changing into some normal clothes, grabbing his favorite shades before yelling out to Alfred his goodbye and heading towards the grandfather clock in Bruce's study; the passage way to the cave. Walking towards the Zeta Beam the boy took one final look around the cave old memories flowing in.

{Flashback}

"_Jason! Dick! Get back here right know!" _

_The laughing duo jumped over the Bat Mobile trying to escape the wrath of their sister who's glare matched the glare of the Bat him self._

"_Try and catch us Little Red!"_

"_Ya! What's wrong speed-"The youngest boys words were cut off short as the one and only Batman towered over him and his elder brother. Out of pure fear the boy dropped his sisters' journal hearing in land with a soft thud. _

_Bat glare fixed in place the head Bat pointed at his daughter while staring at his scared boys. "Apologize. Right. Now." Each word growled out, the boys each scrambled up grabbing the journal with them and walking towards their sister head down. Together they mumbled "Sorry Angie"_

_Smirking the bat turned and walked away. The eldest boy looked at his sister with a raised brow while handing her notebook back, "Seriously Ang, Speedy of all people…"_

_The redhead girl glared angrily before punching her twins shoulder with every force in her body, "Shut it Wonder lover" smirking she turned and walked back up the stairs leaving a laughing eleven year old and a sixteen year old glaring at his sister while rubbing his soon to be black and blue shoulder._

"_Arrow lover"_

"_I heard that!"_

"_Damn it!"_

"_Jason Peter Wayne!"_

"_Sorry ma…"_

_{_End of flashback}

Chuckling at the memory the now fourteen year old stepped into the Zeta beam machine, within ten seconds he was in Mount Justice. Walking into the dark living room the boy wonder stood on alert but was shocked when the lights came on.

AN: Chapter 1 is done. Hehe I know I know bad ending but don't blame me blame school.

As for my story:

Angelosa begins:

The story of Natalia Todd Wayne

Will be updated as soon as I finish my final two exams. *Sigh*

And for "I could never hate you" there will be a sequel but I want to be able to finish season 1 of YJ before writing it. And *drum roll* I will be writing a Batman (the comics) fan fic! But that's on my loooooooooooooooong waiting list so ….sorry!

Love FallenBatAngel.

Or just plain old Angie


End file.
